


First Time

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Ahim's first time<br/>A short, romantic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

”Luka-san,” she whispered, “I’m sorry, but… I’ve never done this before.”

Luka paused. With a slight groan, she detached herself from the luscious earlobe she was nibbling on.

“Never?”

Ahim shook her head slightly.

“There were flirtations… kisses in the garden. But not-”

“This,” Luka finished helpfully, drawing a calloused thumb over Ahim’s pert, pink nipple.

“Mm, sou,” Ahim confirmed, lust tinting her voice.

Ahim leaned her head back as Luka continued the pressure on her small, perfect breasts. Luka drew closer and kissed her snowy throat.

“Then,” Luka whispered into Ahim’s skin. “We can go slow.”

She gently nipped at Ahim’s neck. The princess groaned in appreciation. 

“Please, Luka-san. Do not spare me.”

Luka laughed at the formal language and drew Ahim into a deep kiss on the lips. Ahim giggled into Luka’s mouth, then relaxed into the kiss, bringing her hands to Luka’s cheeks to hold her face tenderly.


End file.
